Day 3: The End of Insanity
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: SoMa Week 2014 - Day 3: Insanity - - - No matter what happens, she swore she'll always pull him back.


I don't know what I just typed! My mind went dumb on me and I ran out of idea so I just made a story that's sort of parallel to my Day 1 story but a lot… I don't know? Darker… then again, maybe I made this a bit fluffier? What on Earth did I come up with? Sorry if you find it crappy. As I was saying earlier (and I was even ranting on tumblr) I really had a major writer's block for this. Plus the stress of waiting for my grades is eating the shit out of me.

I think my mood reflected while I was typing this so expect angst?

Anyway, thanks for the read! Enjoy~

_Day 3: Insanity_

* * *

**The End of Insanity**

His screams were piercing his own ears. He watched, in horror, what he had become.

The black blood had consumed him. From his point of view, he felt like an outsider, watching his own body do things he never imagined he'd do… to his friends… to his family… to his meister.

"STOP THIS!" He shouted at his self. Was it even him? They certainly looked alike but… if ever, was he capable of doing that given the circumstance that the black blood took over him? His shouts were not heard. He referred to how he saw himself as 'it' because that is no longer a person. It was a monster.

Bodies were all over.

Blood was splattered on the walls and on the floors.

There's fire everywhere.

It was just there at the center a white room covered with blood. Underneath it was his meister. She was looking at it with fear in her eyes. She couldn't look at it. Not after what it did to the people around them who were now lying on the ground, lifeless.

This…

…this is insanity.

Its pale hand wrapped tightly around his meisters neck. He wanted to run to her… to save her but he couldn't move. What the hell was wrong with him? Why can't he control himself? Why can't it hear him? Why doesn't it obey him?

"Soul…" She choked out his name. He saw tears streaming down her face as she lifted a hand to wrap around its wrist. "Soul…" It yelled as soon as she touched its hands and it threw her on the wall.

"MAKA!" Once again, he shouted, hoping that they would hear him this time but, it was no use. He still couldn't move and, even if it was his body, he still couldn't control it. It was like he was pushed out of his own body and something else decided to inhabit there. He gritted his teeth as it began to approach his meister. She wasn't moving. She only looked at it in the eyes. It transformed its arm into a scythe blade; a blade he knew so well. "Maka…" He began to panic. He knew what it was going to do. "MAKA, GET OUT OF THERE!"

Maka didn't. It raised its arm which was still in its scythe form and plunged it in Maka's chest. Soul's eyes widened as he saw the blade go through his meister. Suddenly, he couldn't hear his own voice. He saw how Maka, with her remaining strength, raised her arms to wrap around his neck.

He suddenly felt nauseous, closing his eyes at the sudden pain that he felt in his head. Opening them once again, he felt warm arms around him and saw his meister bleeding, his arm stabbed through her chest.

"N-No..." His heart raced, hammering against his chest. "Maka…" His mouth went dry. He didn't know what to do. He was trembling as he felt Maka's warmth slowly fading away.

"T-Took you long enough, stupid." Maka forced out a chuckle before coughing out blood.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Maka, I'm so sorry. I-I… I d-didn't…" He struggled to get the words he wanted to say out of his mouth. What should he say when he's done something so cruel? He glanced at his arm which still impaled his meister and tears began to stream from his eyes. "W-What have I d-done?"

One of Maka's hand, he can't distinguish which because he was lacking the ability to think of anything else, ran through his hair. "It wasn't you, Soul." She whispered.

"I could've controlled it. If only I did… none of this would happen." He sobbed into the crook of her neck. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but he was afraid that he might hurt her if he pulled it out of her. His free hand clutched her shoulder, gripped it tight.

She was still warm… but for how long?

"I'm sorry, Maka…" He mumbled against her skin. He could feel her breathing heavily, the rise and fall of her chest beginning to slow down. "M-Maka… don't leave me… please, stay with me." Maka only gave a soft hum as a reply to his plea. "Maka… I still have a lot of things to say. D-Damn it, M-Maka, hear me out please…"

"S-Soul…" her voice was weak and soft but he still felt the gentleness in it. "…you're the best thing that happened to me." She whispered before the arms around him dropped to her side.

He felt a part of him die as everything seemed to slow down. "Maka?" He called. She didn't respond anymore. Her head was limply resting against his shoulder. "M-Maka…" More tears came out of his eyes now. His heart was in shambles as it pounded against his chest harder. "MAKA!"

* * *

"SOUL, WAKE UP!"

His eyes opened, sweat running down from his forehead. He felt hands gripping his and he immediately knew to whom it belonged to. He sat up and pulled her to him. "Maka… M-Maka…" He called out desperately to her. "D-Don't leave me, please."

Maka felt her heart drop at her partner's words and his sudden action. He sounded so scared and was holding on to her for dear life. Earlier, during his sleep, she felt his soul calling out to her. He was struggling and he sounded in pain. She immediately came to his side, trying to wake him up.

She felt him sobbing uncontrollably. Whatever he dreamt of must've knocked him out of his wits. She had never seen him this vulnerable. She didn't know what the reason was but she felt tears slip down from her eyes. It pained her to see Soul like that. "I won't leave you, Soul." She whispered as she embraced him, pulling him down to lie on the bed with her. He sobbed on her chest and it made her heart clench in pain.

Rubbing her partner's back to calm his down, she remembered how just some nights ago, she's the one in his position. She kissed the top of his head. He was still trembling and she could feel his soul had been shaken up by whatever it is that's bothering him as well.

Soul moved a few inches away from her and raised his head to look at her. Maka saw his bloodshot eyes looking tired and scared. Fear was an emotion she rarely saw from Soul. She only saw him like that whenever he felt that he might lose her. While she wished he'd stop thinking so negatively, but the fact that Soul didn't want to lose her that bad made her heart swell in joy.

"Maka…" He whispered catching her attention. He raised a hand to her face, using his thumb to rub her cheek, before pressing his lips against hers. Soul's sudden move surprised her but she didn't protest. They parted just after a few seconds and stared at each other. She didn't know what pushed him to do that out of the blue but she didn't protest. She also didn't protest when Soul repeated the action, this time he went on top of her, his knees parted, entrapping Maka's waist between them. His elbows supported his weight as he kissed her briefly yet, repeatedly.

Maka, at the same time, allowed him to kiss her. She placed one hand on his chest, grasping the fabric of his shirt while her other arm snaked around Soul's neck. They stopped for a while to look into each other's eyes.

They both had the same emotion in their eyes and they didn't really have to say anything. Soul lowered his head to meet her lips with his again.

He let his lips linger over hers longer this time before he gently bit her lower lip. She let out a soft moan and tilted her head to the side. Soul licked her lips, nibbling and sucking it delicately afterwards.

Releasing the fabric of Soul's shirt, Maka wrapped both arms around Soul's neck; one hand went through his hair, tugging on it which made him groan against her lips.

The both of them didn't seem to mind that they were being awfully loud as they shared their lip-lock. All the pent up feelings they had for each other were poured into their kiss. It could change whatever they had but they felt ready for it. Soul had made it clear to Maka how much he fears of losing her and Maka knew she conveyed the message that she didn't want him to be gone from her as well a few nights before this; the night when it was her who cried in his arms.

Lips against lips, they both thought that it felt like a different kind of resonation; a resonance that they enjoyed. Soul ran his tongue against her lips and she met it with hers for a brief second. They both knew though that they might be taking it too far already and they just wanted to take it slow.

They parted, feeling the need for air and also, holding on to that little control they had from slipping away. Maka looked at him, flustered. She felt as if her lips were swollen from all the kissing. Soul gave a small smile and showered her face with kisses, from the tip of her nose, her temples, her cheeks, her eyelids, the side of her mouth and lastly, her lips again. "Stay with me?" He asked her.

Maka nodded at him. "I'll always stay with you, dumbass." She mumbled. "Get that in your head already. I'm not going anywhere." She touched his face affectionately.

"Thank you." He smiled, leaning his forehead against hers before he rolled off of her and lied flat on his back. He outstretched his arms to her which made her smile at him. Maka moved closer and lied down next to him, his arm serving as her pillow.

"My dream…" He began which made Maka look at him again. "…I gave in to the Black Blood and… you… I've hurt you… killed you… It made me realize how dangerous I am and…" Maka took note of how he can't even form a coherent sentence. The thought of losing her really must have shaken him up.

She lied on her side to place a hand on his chest, just right above his heart. "I won't let the Black Blood consume you, Soul." She whispered in his ear. "I promise you, no matter what happens, I'll pull you right back. Don't even dare worry about me, Soul. Like I said, I'll always stay with you."

Again, their eyes met and Soul found reassurance in her eyes. He found it uncool that she's the one who's trying to help him with his fear but, he just couldn't help it. He was scared for her because his nightmare isn't really hard to imagine especially after everything that happened.

"Soul, stop thinking about it." Maka mumbled. He sighed, knowing that there was no point to argue with her about it. For now he'll make everything count. Slowly, he held her hand which was on his chest and intertwined their hands together. Maka smiled, knowing that she already managed to calm him down. "Good night, Soul." She raised her head to give him a peck on the cheek. Soul couldn't help but smirk at the gesture.

"Good night, Maka."

The both of them shared the comforting silence and eventually, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_A/N: And, like I said before, my stories for SoMa week are a bit related to each other so… erm, I don't know. I just felt like saying that… maybe for chapter 4? Well, anyway, leave a review if you've got the time. Thanks!_


End file.
